Rediscovering the Past
by sherlocked-x
Summary: Edward has been a Vampire for 130 years, and he never knew who he was as a Human. What'll happen if he meets the ghosts of his past? Will he choose the Cullens and Bella & Nessie over teenage love? Whatever he does, his decision will be fatal.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was co-written by kathlynchan. We are sharing ideas to provide entertainment and joy to the readers. We don't own the characters… We just take them out to play :D**

_"Avada Kedavra."_

_"Cedric, NO!" a voice yelled as a blinding green flash hit the chest of a brown-haired boy._

Edward shook his head slightly as the flashback ended. In the 13 decades of his being a vampire, this was the first time he had experienced something like that. Well, not really the first. A week before, he got headaches that seemed to _almost_ splithis skull – and that isn't considered normal for vampires - but it wasn't until the other day that he started getting the visions.

"Daddy!" Renesmee's voice rang out and cut through his thoughts.

Smiling, he hugged the girl and asked, "Aren't you sleepy yet, Nessie?"

"I don't think so. Her sleeping habits have noticeably grown shorter." Bella said, walking casually toward them and finally planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Besides, Dad, fairs are usually open at night. I want to go and check them out."

"Well then, I'm sure the whole family won't mind a little walk. Right, Bella?"

Renesmee whooped gleefully and bounded into the house calling her uncles, aunts and grandparents.

As they strolled down the cobblestoned street in midnight New Jersey, Renesmee was bubbling with excitement and chatting with her grandparents. Rosalie, Alice and Bella were having a little girl time arguing over whose _fashion sense_ was nicer. Jasper, Emmett and Edward, on the other hand, just listened to their wives, smirking constantly.

After a few minutes, the lights of the Town Fair could be seen. Nessie shrieked excitedly and pulled Edward's hand. They slipped through the crowd, and stopped before a clothing store. Hardly noticing the woman standing at the doorway, he stepped on her foot – another thing considered strange vampiric behavior.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, Madame. Forgive me." Edward babbled.

The woman raised her eyes to look at him and gasped. "Cedric Diggory?"

Nessie gave an impatient tug on his arm, and he said, "Go ahead, dear. I'll be right along." He felt her grasp slip from his hand, and he turned to the woman.

"Excuse me?" a puzzled expression spreading across his features. "I'm not Cedric."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, sir. I just thought you were somebody else." She replied.

"I don't think I've introduced myself. My name's Edward. Edward Cullen." He smiled, stretching out his hand.

Shaking it, the woman replied, "I'm Cho Chang. Nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen."

"Edward?" Bella called out as she and the rest of the clan arrived.

"I have to go, sir. Goodbye." Cho quickly said, disappearing into the crowd.

The rest of the time passed quickly, and pretty soon, they were once again settled in the confines of their home. Edward sat on the computer, idly stroking the keys. Suddenly, he remembered something. Typing the name _Cedric Diggory_, he searched the web and a news paper article appeared.

_The Daily Prophet Online_

_During the__Triwizard Tournament__'s third and final task both__Harry Potter__and__Cedric Diggory__reached the__Triwizard Cup__at the same time, the two argued over who should take it, Cedric insisting that Harry take it as he saved him, but Harry insisted they both take it. In the end the two both grabbed hold of the cup, but unexpectedly they were transported to the__Little Hangleton Graveyard__, as the cup was a__portkey__. Once in the graveyard, Harry and Cedric assumed that it was part of the tournament, a final challenge for the winning champion, or in this case winning champions. However it was not, and Harry soon realised when he remembered the graveyard after visiting it in visions and dreams. Peter Pettigrew, Lord Voldemort's assistant had fired the Killing Curse at him._

"_Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities which distinguish Hufflepuff house, he was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore to know exactly how it came about. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort __The Ministry of Magic, does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so - either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as a result of an accident of some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory!__!_"

—_Albus Dumbledore_

_The__Ministry of Magic__was angered by Dumbledore's boldness as to tell students, what they believed to be lies. The Ministry was reluctant to believe that he had returned, and instead of supporting they slated both__Harry Potter__and Dumbledore as liars and being daft. Minister for Magic__Cornelius Fudge__was warped by his own fear that he refused to believe such claims. As Minister he appointed__Dolores Umbridge__, a Ministry employee as__High Inquisitor__of__Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__the following year, to ensure that Dumbledore stayed in line and any further claims of Voldemort's return were hushed up from the students._

Edward skimmed the article and felt a lump on his throat. Cedric Diggory had died 130 years before he became a vampire. He remembered the green flash in his visions. Was it possible that he was Cedric in his human days? Printing the article, he booted off the computer and headed towards Carlisle's study.


End file.
